The Curse of the Betrayed
by Destined Exodux
Summary: Welcome to my fourth Fanfic but anyway Ash gets betrayed by his friends and his true ability was brought out but can he handle the new evil that is stronger than all teams combined? OC x Anabel. Ash x Harem. COMPLETE, PLANNED FOR SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Well hello for my fourth fanfic. School is taking a toll on me but I'm never stopping.** **There's not much I can say here except*sighs***

 **Mew: Hello everybody!**

 **Elvin: Mew will be joining us*sighs***

 **Mew: *Cries* I thought we talked about this *Cries***

 **Elvin: We did but you will be taking my spotlight**

 **Mew: No I'm not! *Cries***

 **Elvin: Ok, Ok, you can stay but tell them the disclaimer**

 **Mew: Yay! Elvin don't own pokemon if he did Paul is kinder**

 **Elvin: So for no Furtherado, ON WITH THE FIC( Some character emotions and characters are OC)  
**

* * *

 **VIRIDIAN DOCKS-KANTO REGION ASH POV (A/N Mew: Oohh so many boats. Elvin: Don't play with the A/N button! I am the only one who could use it! Mew: Ok I'm sorry *Cries softly*)  
**  
Ash Ketchum, the hotshot trainer who almost won the Unova league, he is raven haired, have full of confidence and is 15 years old. But he lost to Trip, an arrogant boy with no care to the world or his pokemon and lives in Unova. Our hero is currently running through the city, seeing the the Viridian gym which is now ran by Blue, the now fixed pokemon center and a few houses. Ash ran in the center stopping at the front desk.

"Hello Nurse Joy, remember me?" I asked

"Oh its nice to see you again Ash, how can I forget when you saved us from team Rocket" Burse Joy said happily. "I also saw your match, you almost won against that trainer" she continued

"Yeah almost" I sighed and continued "Can you check on my pokemon I haven't eaten lunch yet" I sheepishly asked then my stomach growled

"Well of course, that's my job afterall" She said in her same enthusiastic voice

I placed my pokeballs in the desk along with Pikachu and walked over the exit to eat, I saw a Cafe and headed to it. After an hour I exited out. When I'm out, what I saw was unexpected. I saw a boy about my age down in the ground, wounded. I rushed to him to help and carried him over to the pokemon center since its much closer than the hospital. He was bleeding badly abd Nurse Joy saw me carrying him.

"What happened!?" she asked worryingly

"I saw him bleeding in the ground so I carried him here" I said

"Ok then quickly bring him to the stretcher" she ordered

"Got it Nurse Joy" I replied

When we got inside in an operating room, I was asked to go out the door, I followed and sat at a couch exhausted. Then I noticed holding something, I realized that I was holding his pokedex, I opened and Dexter said "I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Silver Steel **(A/N Elvin: I ran out of ideas just think Silver is an OC Mew: Yeah right *laughs*)** of the city of Saffron. My function is to provide Silver with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

"So his name is Silver, I should give this back to him" I whispered to my self then I began to turn sleepy until I slept."

 **Few hours later**

I woke up and saw Nurse Joy in her desk

"Oh why hello Ash, sleep well?" she asked

"Yeah its pretty comfy" I replied them I saw myself cleaned up with only wearing my jeans and white T-shirt which is suprisingly not drenched with blood

"Oh don't worry your jacket is cleaned up and sent to your room and also the boy woke saying he is Silver Steel and wants to see who saved him" she said

"Ok Nurse Joy I'll talk to him" I replied

I got up and headed my way to the operating room along with Nurse Joy. The center is quiet because its night time already. I arrived at the door and walked to him, He spotted me and was confused.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Ash, I'm the one who saved you and why are you injured in the ground?" I asked

"I was attacked by Team Element, they are top stealth masters so no one knew their existance, why did they attack me I don't want to talk about it" He answered weakly then continued "say are you the one who fought at the Unova league, well I'm a fan of you and it looks like you almost won against that Trip guy"

"Yeah almost" I answered with head hung low

"Hey don't get worked up about it, you almost destroyed that guy" He said

"Yeah, hehe, well I want to know about this team Element but If you don't want to talk about it then its fine" I replied

"I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about it" he answered

"Ok" I said

"Can I come with you? I only have a Hound doom, a Bayleef, and a Lucario here and maybe I can learn a thing or two" He said

"Of course you can can come with me to pallet town" I said

"Thank you but I have to rest I'm really tired" He said and laid down

"Ok" I whispered

"You need to rest too Ash it is already night time" Nurse Joy said making me jump

"Ok nurse Joy" I sheepishly answered

Then we both got out of the room and I walked my way to my room. I saw Pikachu in the bed sleeping along with my other pokeballs. I smiled and crept my way to the bed and slept in

* * *

 **?-? ? (A/N Mew: Stop being mysterious and tell me and the readers please. Elvin: No it will give out much spoilers Mew: OK *sighed*)**

"Is the mission complete grunts?" A man asked in the shadows

"Yes sir, Silver is exterminated" A grunt answered

"Well that boy is dead finally for killing the leader which is his father and also killed his mother" He cackled and continued "Ok now get out of here I got to some business to attend to" The man ordered

"Yes lord Gold" a grunt answered

 _"Now to start my plan of destruction"_ Lord Gold thought

* * *

 **VIRIDIAN CITY-KANTO REGION ASH POV  
**  
Silver is now allowed to go out of the pokemon center because of his somehow unusual fast recovery. We introduced ourselves to each other and became fast friends.

"So Silver why did you recovered so fast, Nurse Joy said it would take a week to recover" I asked

"Well, I am an experienced aura guardian because I have been travelling for a year now" He replied

"Wow teach me some of Aura because I also have aura but chose not focus to it to much" I said

"Ok I'll teach you" He said

"So are we ready to head out for Pallet town?" I asked

"Yes we are ready" He replied

After that it was pretty uneventful except for the part that they were chased by a pack of beedrills but got away safely. We arrived at a sign saying "Welcome to Pallet town, The town where the great Ash Ketchum lives".

"Your quite famous here Ash" He joked

"Yeah, I even did not see this sign before" I replied

"Come on lets go I want to meet my mom again" I said excitingly

"O-" before he can finished Ash already rushed to his home. He sweatdropped and ran after him. After a few minutes we arrived panting.

"Never do t-that a-again" He said

"Never" I replied

We got in and was greeted by my mom giving me a huge hug.

"My baby is back!" Delia said

"Mom! Don't say that in front my friend" I retaliated

"Oh who's your friend" she asked

"My name's Silver Steel and nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum" he said

"Oh call me Delia Silver" She said

"Ok Delia" He replied

"So mom what do have on store today" I asked

"Oh there's a party for you today why don't you go there later because you haven't seen your room" she replied

"Like I said your darn famous Ash" he joked

"He is really famous in Pallet town really" she said

"Ok mom lets go to my room Silver" I said

When we entered, Silver was amazed by the amount of achievements I have.

"Wow Ash you can build a small monument of yourself by the amount of achievements you have" he said with a tone of sarcasm

"Haha now that you saw my room maybe we can go to the party" I said

"Ok now lets go to the party" I excitingly shouted

"Mom we are going to the party now can we please go?" I asked

"Of course Ash" Delia replied

Then Ash rushed out and Silver ran after him. After they were both gone Delia mumbled something.

"I'm sorry Ash"

* * *

 **PALLET TOWN-KANTO REGION SILVER POV**

When we arrived we both tried to catch our breath and went inside. We were surprised.

"SURPRISE" All of Ash's former friends shouted at the top their lungs making me and Ash jump.

When Ash's composure returned he said "Why hello guys I didn't know you would surprise me today"

"Of course Ash we are here to congratulate you for your place in the league" Brock said.

"Yes" They all said in unison

"Why thank you guys but can you surprise us a little bit less, you made us jump out of our souls" Ash said

"Us?" Misty asked until she met Silver's void black eyes making Misty a little scared "Who is this person Ash?" she continued while not breaking the gaze on Silver's eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I am Silver Steel, I am from Saffron city" I introduced myself

"Silver?" May asked

"Yes this is Silver I foun-" He said then looked at Silver with a face " _Please do not continue_ ". "Umm I found him in Viridian city sleeping in a couch and offered him a room if he don't have enough money" he continued

Ash's friends have a look with suspicion but shrugged it off.

Ash noticed the tension and spoke up "Guys can we proceed with the party?"

"Of course" They all said in unison

I thought _"Hmm I can sense they have a plan but can't put my finger on it, Hmm, suspicious"_

Then I saw Professor Oak " Hey Professor Oak" I said

"Oh hi Silver long time no see, Still have the three pokemon with you?" Prof Oak asked

"Of course Prof. Oak I still have them and they looked stronger than before" I replied

Ash saw Me and Prof. talking "Professor Oak, You know Silver?" he asked

"Yes I know Silver I gave him a pokedex because he betrayed te-" Then Prof Oak stopped and then looked nervous. Ash looked at us confused but shrugged it off and then walked away saying "Ok I'll let you catch up with each other".

Prof. Oak whispered "How did you get away from the team?".

I answered "I killed father and mother"

Prof. Oak got wide eyed but nodded "They deserved it from all abuse they done to you and others" he said

I smiled and walked away.

* * *

 **PALLET TOWN-KANTO REGION ASH POV**

After all of us got out of the lab we started the party, it took all day but the unspeakable happened.

"Ash? can we talk with you" Dawn said

"Of course guys" I said

When we all gathered I was surprised to see Paul and Trip here. "What are you two doing here?" I asked

"Ash we have decided to make you stop your pokemon journey" Misty said

"WHAT!" I screamed in anger

"You should give up, you can't even win a league and even a bad luck bringer to the world because many legendaries are being caught for evil intentions" Brock retaliated

"WHAT! WHY SHOULD YOU TELL ME THIS, YOU SHOULD BE PROUD AND SUPPORTING ME!" I shouted in top of my lungs

"THAT'S THE REASON YOU SHOULD GIVE UP, WE ARE TIRED OF YOU LOSING ALWAYS SO WE DECIDED TO JUST FOLLOW PAUL OR TRIP!" Max shouted

" And I saved those legendaries from those evil madmen" I tried to fight back but lost

"Maybe if you don't meddled they won't even have a problem!" May shouted

Silver was speechless, he thought they were kind and supportive but that's all a lie but broke his limit when he heard "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST!" Paul shouted.  
Then he brought up a knife and got at the back of Paul faster than light and brought his knife an inch closer his neck.

"Say that again and your dead" Silver said looking different like all his clothes white, his hair white and his eyes silver. Everyone have a mix of shock and fear then without noticing me ran out and ran to the forest. Silver noticed and returned to normal then began to run after me with saying "You have to be ashamed of yourselves" then ran out after me.

When they were back from thought Trip said "Lets kill them both and will make this world happier without them" They all nodded and ran after them.

* * *

 **Well is it good? should I continue?**

 **Mew:Of course it is good and you should continue because this is your longest fanfic yet**

 **Elvin: You do have a point but anyway review,favorite,follow or pm me, all are accepted.**

 **Mew:Thanks for coming to this great fanfic**

 **Elvin:*sniff* you are permanently allowed to be in my other fanfics *sniff**

 **Mew: Yay!**

 **Elvin: GBYE**


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal at its midst

**Hello everybody welcome back to my fourth fanfic.**

 **Mew: You promised me cookies.**

 **Elvin: Ok you will get your cookies, I just got to find it in my bag, uhmm, here is your cookies!**

 **Mew: Yay! *Stuffing face with cookies***

 **Elvin: You love my cookies do you?**

 **Mew: Its the best! wait do you have to do something?**

 **Elvin: Oh yea for those who wants to know Silver more**

 **Silver's Stats:**

 **height: 5'7**

 **age: 16**

 **clothes: All black color jacket,T-shirt,Black with white striped rubber shoes, jeans, aura guardian hat, gloves and a ring with a dark gem.**

 **ability: When angered, Silver's insanity levels slowly rise making his clothes, hair, eyes and etc. to go white. He is an experienced aura guardian trained by Riley itself then began training on his own.**

 **parents: Platinum(father) and Sara(mother)**

 **pokemon: Bayleef, Houndoom, Lucario**

 **reputation: unknown**

 **others: unknown (for now)**

 **Elvin: I think that's it so for no furtherado ON WITH THE FIC**

 **Mew: Yay! Finally!**

 **Elvin: I won't give you cookies if your impatient**

 **Mew: OK *sad puppy dog eyes***

 **Elvin: Darn it, Ok I'll make you more cookies just tell them the disclaimer**

 **Mew: Elvin doesn't own pokemon if he does Ash have all legendaries including me  
**

 **Elvin: One more thing we cannot interrupt the story**

 **Mew: why!**

 **Elvin: It just disrupts the story**

 **Mew: Ok*saddened***

* * *

 **Last time (A/N Mew: you never did this. Elvin: I'll start doing this for now on because I often forget what happened last chapter. Mew: Oh Ok)**

Silver was speechless, he thought they were kind and supportive but that's all a lie but broke his limit when he heard "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST!" Paul shouted.  
Then he brought up a knife and got at the back of Paul faster than light and brought his knife an inch closer his neck.

"Say that again and your dead" Silver said looking different like all his clothes white, his hair white and his eyes silver. Everyone have a mix of shock and fear then without noticing me ran out and ran to the forest. Silver noticed and returned to normal then began to run after me with saying "You have to be ashamed of yourselves" then ran out after me.

When they were back from thought Trip said "Lets kill them both and will make this world happier without them" They all nodded and ran after them.

* * *

 **OUTSKIRTS OF PALLET TOWN-KANTO REGION ASH POV**

I ran out of the house crying for what my so called 'friends' said to me. I didn't care when Silver is about to kill Paul, I just ran away helplessly until I fell over a rock and landed at a clearing. I broke my foot and I was only able to crawl my way to a tree stump and cry.

 _"Why did I deserve did this?_ I thought then Silver ran up to me.

"What do you want! do you want to mock me also!" I shouted.

"I understand your pain but don't let this be your last, I sense your a great trainer with a good heart" He replied while panting "I didn't come here to mock you, I'm here to help but keep your feelings in check" he continued.

"Silver, I'm sorry but I cannot hold my feelings now" I said.

"Pika pi pikachu pika pi pikachu pi (I will show those people for hurting Ash) pikachu said with anger and determination. **  
**  
"Calm down Pikachu, I promise that we will do revenge" He said assuringly then he noticed my foot broken. "Ash! your hurt let me carry you!" he said worryingly but Ash's 'friends' arrived in the clearing.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he shouted glowing whiter.

"MONSTER" shouted May.

"Misty,Brock,May,Max,Dawn,Paul, and Trip why did you do this? I mumbled loud enough to hear.

"Not only them" someone showed up from the right showing two people "Iris and Cilan! you too!" I shouted making my voice higher.

"You two won't listen then we will kill you!" shouted Trip with everyone else nodding.

"If you want to kill Ash you have to go through me first!" shouted Silver.

"Pika pika (Me too!)" shouted pikachu.

"Pathetic" Paul said calmly.

" Go Bayleef and Houndoom! protect me and Ash!" Silver ordered.

* * *

 **HALLS OF ORIGIN-? ARCEUS POV**

Arceus and other legendaries are currently watching Silver and Pikachu fight Ash's former friends. They have a look of anger and revenge.

"How dare they attack Ash like that!" shouted Latias.

"At least he's being protected by Silver and his trusted companion Pikachu" replied by Palkia calmly.

"Silver cannot hold out for long Arceus" Dialga said.

"Why did Mama did this to Papa?" Manaphy starting to cry.

Arceus hearing and watching the whole thing occur made her speechless until "THEY WILL PAY" she shouted. The other legendaries heard her and flinched then she shouted once more "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE WE SHOULD HELP THEM!". They all nodded and teleported to the fight but while teleporting Arceus thought _"Ash be okay please, I don't want to see you die my love"_ she quickly shook away her thoughts and proceeded but Mew intervened.

"Mother? do you fancy Ash? asked by the cute legendary Mew.

"Well is it that obvious my daughter? I thought you fancy Ash also like Latias and others" Arceus said without changing her tone.

Mew blushed and before they know it there already there in a large battlefield.

* * *

 **OUTSKIRTS OF PALLET TOWN-KANTO REGION SILVER POV**

We were losing, badly. Bayleef is down and Lucario, Houndoom and Pikachu are beginning to tire out, It was no surprise because I'm fighting multiple people here, Ash had fainted and I was bruised, I was trying to fight my sanity because if it did win, they are dead. Why did I not kill them? Because I promised myself for not killing people for a week, that's because I've had trauma when I killed my parents. One is an abusive Father who always punch or kick me and leader of a team called Team Element while my mother is a prostitute who always use me for sexual acts. But anyway this is where I continue on the story.

"Darn! We cannot hold out much longer! Bayleef use leaf storm then sunny day!" I shouted.

"Servine iron tail then vine whip!" Trip shouted.

When the attacks are about hit a bright white light emerged showing every legendary in existence. Before anyone can react Arceus casted judgement making all the ones we are fighting faint to the ground. _"Silver, son of platinum and protector of the Chosen, I know you have an ability of curse so cast it on them"_ Arceus telepathically said. I simply nodded after what seems to be an infinity. I casted curse on them and chanted "All those who betray the Chosen will suffer worse than death and will feel the wrath of the Chosen one" and after that it all turned black.

The legendaries stood before the two fainted boys and their pokemon. "So this is Silver" Dialga said. "Lets get them out of here" added Palkia.

* * *

 **PALLET TOWN-KANTO REGION NORMAL POV**

"ughh what happened?" Misty asked.

"The last thing I remember that I saw all the legendaries then we fainted" Dawn murttered.

"At least Ash is gone now, we can go on with our lives, Ash is just what that pulls us down" May said rubbing her head.

"Don't forget he is the one who embarrass us, also he is reckless and dense, like how many times I dropped hints on him, I can't believe I fell for him" Dawn intervened.

"Its ok girls, he's probably dead by now" Brock said being awoken.

They found themselves in front of Ash's home. They entered and saw Delia crying. "What happened?" she cried.

"Don't worry he's taken care of" Paul murttered.

"What! I didn't say you have to kill him!" Delia cried more.

"Well he is just a weakling, we don't care about him now, he's just a problem to the legendaries" Trip proudly said and continued "Maybe I am the Chosen one! I helped them take care of Ash Ketchum!" He shouted.

Delia cannot take it anymore and ordered to Mr. Mime, "Use Psychic on them and kick em' out of here!".

She then closed the door and cried more thinking _"What have I done?"  
_

* * *

 **HALLS OF ORIGIN-? ASH POV**

I awoke from my deep slumber and looked around the room. I saw Silver sleeping from the other bed and all my pokeballs are attached in my bag. I tried to stand up but fallen over, I tried again but no use. So I gave up and nudged Silver. He was stirring until he was wide awake. He looked around the room and asked "Where are we?".

Just on cue the door opened and what entered is the god pokemon itself Arceus. "Rest Ash and Silver, no need to panic" she assured. I wondered how she can speak but shrugged it off and fell asleep. Silver is still wide awake. "Why did you pick me as the protector Arceus?" he asked.

"I know you don't have a pure heart like Ash but you have loyalty harder than steel, friendship longer than the eye could see" she said in a calm voice and continued "I know you have a hard past but don't ponder about it and live the present, you are special and deserved better". Then she went out of door and closing it, I went asleep with Ash remembering the dream a year ago.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I was asleep like everyone else but instead in a house, I was sleeping in the cold hard ground, still traumatized by the experience I've done but eventually dozed off._

 _I was inside a dream like always but this dream is different, no really DIFFERENT. I found myself in a palace bigger than Team Elements castle. I looked around until I set gazes with Arceus, the creator of the universe. She started "Welcome to Hall of Origins, Silver. I understand your pain and I wish to fix your dreadful life but that comes with a price". "What price?" I asked suspiciously. "You will be given a mission, To protect the Chosen one" she replied. "Chosen one? I heard that title before" I wondered. "I know, he's name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and if you did this mission you will be rewarded of your greatest desires" she said. "I don't need anything, I just need happiness from my life" I said. "Then it will be your reward but first find a man named Riley and asked him to train your aura" she replied. "Thank you Arceus, it will be done" I said and disappeared out of the dream._

 _"I have to find Riley but how?" I asked myself until I saw a police station. "Hmm I just got an idea and it will need a few hacking skills" I thought and stealthily entered the police station._

 _FLASHBACK END  
_  
 **NEXT DAY SILVER POV**

"Just a nap I need" I said to myself. I saw Ash still asleep and my stomach growled. _"I need to eat"_ I thought. I exited the door and wandered around the huge palace. Pictures of all legendaries aligned the wall but the furniture needs to be dusted, The material seems not to come from the world. I wandered around more until I encountered a kitchen that could fit fifty chefs and still have room. I sighed and head to cook for my own food. A few minutes later, I made pancakes and head for the dining room but Ash entered.

"I smell pancakes" he lustfully said.

"Here have some I made extra for you" I simply said.

"Thanks" he said and gobbled the whole food.

I was surprised and head for the kitchen to cook more pancakes. I was done and gave Ash the cooked pancakes. I sat back again and eat my cold food. I finally finished until Ash said he want more. I sighed and cooked for the third time and gave him a tall stacked pancake tower with syrup. He finally gobbled it all down until there was none left. He was stuffed and when he was gonna stand up when Pikachu busted in the room. He pointed at the ketchup and I gave it to him. When me, Ash and Pikachu was stuffed and was about to leave when Arceus along with Palkia, Dialga, Mew, Mewtwo, Latias and Ho-oh entered the room.

"So did you have good breakfast? I want cookies" Mew said playfully.

We nodded and looked at the others confused.

"Well Chosen One, We decided to give you something for return for all the things you done to us" Arceus said then we all teleported at a huge room fitting all legendaries, some were small, some were HUGE. "We all decided to be your pokemon" She continued.

Me and Ash jawdropped in disbelief. "Umm A-Arceus I-I thought you have duties to do, We don't want to interfere in your business" Ash murttered out, I nodded and looked at them. "Well we appriciate your concern but the world is still at peace and when you captured us, You could still release us and when you call for help we will be instantly in your pokeballs" Arceus said and other legendaries nodded.

"Well if you want to" I said.

" I want to be Silver's pokemon" Mew said while doing a backflip.

"I see lot of potential in Silver, I would like tojoin also" Dialga intervened.

"I would like to see the Chosen's protector power, me too" Rayquaza said.

"Me too" someone said behind, startling me and Ash so we looked behind seeing a Latios. "LATIOS!" Ash's eyes widened. I was confused until I remembered a report that a Latios has died in Altomare by Team Element spies. "So your the Latios that died in Altomare, I remember the report I read when I was in hq" I said.

Arceus giggled "Yes this is Latios, We recently revived him and replaced it with a long lost soul dew". "Another pair of Latias and Latios are protecting the soul dew so Latias and Latios can be captured by you" Arceus continued. "I like to join Silver because I can sense goodness in him even when he is an assassin" Latios said.

Ash looked at me at disbelief and sweatdropped. "Tell me everything that I don't know about you later" he ordered me. I simply nodded.

Other legendaries like to join me as well like Reshiram, Cresselia, Giratina and more others. While Ash got the remaining legendaries which include Arceus, Zekrom and more others.

When everything was done we released them all and I asked "Ash what will we do now?".

"We will train and keep low, we will try to fight a league to test our new found power" he said.

* * *

 **Well is it good? All kinds of reviews are appreciated except flames. Follow,Favorite,Review, and PM are welcome.**

 **Mew: I need more cookies**

 **Elvin: OK here**

 **Mew: Yay!**

 **Elvin: I cannot update Unovan lands for a while so I think that's all so GBYE**

 **Mew: GBYE**


	3. Chapter 3 New love, Old Past

**Hello guys, I'm back and thank you guys for reading this awesome fanfic.**

 **Mew: Oh its story time again.**

 **Elvin: Yes this will be four years after the betrayal and there will be flashbacks of what happened in those four years.**

 **Mew: Hmm, I'm excited.**

 **Elvin: Yes and there are many technological advanc-**

 **Mew: Your in your science mood again**

 **Elvin: Sorry *sheepishly rubs back of neck***

 **Mew: Anyway, Elvin don't own pokemon, its owned by Nintendo**

 **Elvin: So for no furtherado, OWN WITH THE FIC**

* * *

 **LAST TIME  
**

Arceus giggled "Yes this is Latios, We recently revived him and replaced it with a long lost soul dew". "Another pair of Latias and Latios are protecting the soul dew so Latias and Latios can be captured by you" Arceus continued. "I like to join Silver because I can sense goodness in him even when he is an assassin" Latios said.

Ash looked at me at disbelief and sweatdropped. "Tell me everything that I don't know about you later" he ordered me. I simply nodded.

Other legendaries like to join me as well like Reshiram, Cresselia, Giratina and more others. While Ash got the remaining legendaries which include Arceus, Zekrom and more others.

When everything was done we released them all and I asked "Ash what will we do now?".

"We will train and keep low, we will try to fight a league to test our new found power" he said.

* * *

 **MT. SILVER-JOHTO REGION ASH POV  
**

"Its been four years since I saw them, Silver" A nineteen year old teen spoke.

"Yes, Ash, four years of training and hard work" Silver which is twenty already replied.

"I want to place my revenge on them" I said.

"I understand, Those people never learn" Silver replied back.

"I saw what they did, they always cheat or make their pokemon suffer" I said and continued "They make their pokemon use drugs to get stronger, Then they train their pokemon non stop without rest and food".

"Soon Ash, its coming very soon, Darkness will cover their light" Silver replied in cryptic words.

"Yes, it is but now we have to go" I replied.

When they are about to leave, Ash's Pidgeot arrived with a letter. "Whats this?" I asked. We opened the letter and it says,

 _Dear Red Satoshi/Ash Ketchum,_

 _You are formally invited in the Masters Cup where true trainers fight until one wins. We have sent this letter for you to join and it is located at these coordinates_ _'x:12'y:23'z:67'_ **(A/N Elvin: these coordinates are made up and have no meaning, its like a test)** _. This is the first test for you to enter and you are allowed to bring a companion._

 _Signed Mr. Goodshow,_

There was a note attached to the bottom,

 _Ash, you are one hard lad to find, I used all my sources and failed miserably until I saw your pidgeot of yours. So I sent this letter to you and please come, Your spark or your way to battle is gone in previous leagues making all leagues turn boring, please come lad, We need your spark and all your fans are already complaining where you are, Also your former friends are there so humiliate them for betraying you._

Me and Silver laughed from the attached letter and Silver spoke "I know you are coming to the tournament".

"I like to see them again and show them how strong I am today" I said.

"This is your chance, Ash" Silver replied.

"Lets go" that's the last thing I said before going.

* * *

 **HALL OF ORIGINS-? ARCEUS POV**

I was scanning the world for the possible place that the letter showed. I finally found it and informed the two boys, Silver, a creative but retired assassin and Ash, A teen who was betrayed by his friends, I curse his friends for tainting the purest heart I know because after the betrayal Ash turned different, He is now dark and serious replacing the once cheerful and determined child I knew. He only shows his true colors to Silver and he is very lucky, I sometimes hear a laugh when Silver is joking him or even smile at the comforting words Silver gave him, I know Silver has not a pure heart inside but a loyal and cheerful has in it.

"Ash and Silver, I have found it, Its in the middle of Dios ocean where a middle sized island is located" I informed.

"Thanks Arceus, I know you can do it" praised Silver.

I blushed at the compliment but looked back at the Lake of Observation. "You should take Rayquaza and Moltress to get there" I recommended.

Silver and Ash nodded and teleported out of the Hall. I was smiling not because I helped them but I know after Ash's revenge he might come back to his once cheerful self. I thought of how to get Ash back faster and I thought of something... _love_

* * *

 **DESTINY ISLAND-DIOS OCEAN ASH POV**

We finally arrived at the location of the Master Cup. We hid behind the trees and returned the pokemon then we head out to search for a pokemon center. While we are walking Silver dropped something.

"Silver you dropped your double blade" Ash said. **(A/N Elvin: Think of Darth Mauls lightsaber but without the red light and also it is retractable)**

"Oh thanks" Silver replied.

"I remembered how we got that" I laughed.

"You almost died you know" He joked.

"Yeah" I said.

 _FLASHBACK SILVER POV_

 _We are going around the cave for a few hours searching for the blade of Dimensions. It is actually Silver's blade that is destined for him to get because it will be part of a big prophecy._

 _"Why are we here again?" Ash asked._

 _"We are here to retrieve the blade, remember?" I replied._

 _"Oh" He sighed._

 _We finally arrived but what surprised us is that a few grunts wearing clothes with a big E marked is trying to retrieve the blade._

 _"What are you doing!" I shouted._

 _"You! betrayer!" an executive shouted._

 _"Why long time no see Baron" I smirked._

 _"I'll show you why you don't betray Team Element!" He snarled._

 _Then he brought out a knife and a gun and aimed at me. "DIE!" he shouted. But my aura training has paid off making the bullet bounce and turned haywire hitting Ash. "Ash!" I shouted worryingly. He and other grunts laughed making me angry and sane. I turned white and launch a giant aura sphere. When the smoke disappeared, I floated their bodies in the air and started tugging all parts of the body until a pool of blood is present. I returned to normal and got disgusted at the sight but I head my way to the blade and retrieved it. I returned to Ash's still breathing body and carried him out of the cave._

 _FLASHBACK END BACK TO ASH POV_

"I was scared when I saw it and almost got traumatized" I continued.

"It was the past but focus on the present" Silver replied. Silver has gone wiser and more intelligent over the years because his hobby is reading books in the Halls of Origins' Library. We finally arrived in the center and slid our hoods up. I approached the counter and was met by nurse joy.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I would like to join the tournament but please don't reveal me, call me Red Satoshi" I replied.

She suspiciously gave me glance until she saw the letter, she was surprised. "OK A-Red Satoshi you are qualified for the league" she stuttered. I smiled and Silver joined the tournament also. We were about to exit until something bumped into us.

"Hey! apologize!" a fifteen year old kid shouted.

"You are the one who bumped into me kid, you are the one who should apologize" I retaliated.

"I am Max, the soon to be greatest pokemon master orders you to apologize and don't call me kid!" Max shouted with agitation.

"Kid" I said simply.

"ARGGGHH" He groaned, He was about to punch me when a girl with red bandana came and hold her brother. "I'm sorry for my brother, I'm May who are you?" she asked.

"You are in no place to know our names" Silver intervened.

May slightly agitated but was interrupted when a whole group of Ash's former friends entered.

"You two battle me and my sister now!" Max practically shouted but shushed by Nurse Joy.

Me and Silver nodded and head out to a nearby battlefield. "This will be two vs two pokemon battle with one pokemon each trainer" Brock shouted.

The trainers nodded and Max and May are the first ones to release their pokemon. "Slaking! Go" Max shouted, "Blaziken, go!" May shouted. Others are sitting in the benches watching.

"Max will destroy that guy" Dawn said.

"This will be an easy battle for Max and May" Brock praised.

"Those two losers are gonna lose to Max" Trip shouted.

We simply scoffed at the remarks and released our pokemon with unimpressed faces. Their pokemon looked tired and have a few white marks over their bodies but expertly hidden.

"Show dreams can be nightmares, Go Cresselia! Silver shouted.

"Nightmares are your last sight, Go Darkrai!" I shouted.

Max's group widen eyes at the sight of the lunar duo fighting Max and May's pokemon.

"Those pokemon are poached!" Max exclaimed.

 _"We are not poached, we allowed ourselves to be caught to these trainers and you will feel our wrath by what you done!"_ Cresselia spoke through telepathy.

"Cheaters!" Max exclaimed.

"We do not cheat because there is no particular rules" I said. "Now, Darkrai use dark void" I ordered.

"Cresselia use moonblast!" Silver ordered.

The attacks hit making defeating the Max and May. "Pathetic" I scoffed. A large crowd was gathered because Darkrai and Cresselia are present. Media arrived after we returned and we merely teleported away.

"Who are those two!" Max cried.

"I don't know but they are familiar" May replied.

Paul walked to them and whispered "Put more steroids maybe you have a chance and train them more". They nodded and left to go to the pokemon center.

* * *

 **HALLS OF ORIGINS-? ARCEUS POV**

I am watching the Lunar duo's fight and I was impressed with the progress, Silver and Ash trained all legendaries so that's why we are labeled uncatchable. Most legendary pokemon trainers got their legendaries by eggs so the number was decreased to 20 trainers. I then turned my attention to my plan, to find love for Ash and Silver, I was planning this for a while now because I want to revive the race of aura guardians. I found out there is still a few girls who is in love with Ash and that includes my daughter Latias, The Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, Pokemon Trainer Hilda, Pokemon coordinator Zoey, Pokemon Gym leader Sabrina and Melody of Orange Islands and still I'm searching for more but in Silver's case it was hard, He barely knew anyone because of his past but I did find something interesting, It looks like he met Salon Maiden Anabel in his childhood and another one who's name is Kyla but she is sadly, dead. So I teleported myself to Anabel's home where I found her staring at a picture that is unfamiliar. She jumped at my sudden appearance but kneeled down.

"Why are you here? Lady Arceus" she asked with utmost respect.

"Have you known a boy which name is Silver Steel" I asked.

"Silver?! where is he!?" she was surprised and exclaimed.

"So you known him" I said.

"Yes but I don't know what happened to him, sadly".

"Tell me how you met the boy" I ordered.

"Well".

 _FLASHBACK ANABEL POV_

 _I am five year old kid who was walking around the city of Saffron. I was lost and scared then I entered a dark alley. Then someone jumped out and said "Its the daughter of Feslo Phase and Anna Phase". He wore a shirt that has a big E imprinted. He grabbed me until someone shouted._

 _"Let her go!" a boy said and ran up to the man and stabbed him with a small knife but the man grabbed his collar and said "You will pay dearly, Silver! don't mess with Team Element even your the son of the leader!" then he headed to a forest, down a cave until he found a door and knocked. "ID please" the man behind the door spoke. He showed his ID and entered and proceeded with Silver and me in his hands. He threw me to a cage and locked it and exited saying "Now Silver, You will suffer"._

 _A day after, I am fed poorly and was guarded with a grunt until the door busted open with a boy who looks like been beaten up badly. He stabbed the guard in the head and ran to me._

 _"Don't get close to me!" I shouted._

 _"Shhh, its okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, my name is Silver and I will help you get out of here" he said weakly in a comforting voice then he grabbed the key form the dead man and opened the cage. We stealthily walked the corridors of the HQ until we met the exit with a guard guarding the exit. He ran to guard and stabbed him again and again and opened the door._

 _"Come with me" he said._

 _We ran out of the cave and arrived at the city. He hold my hand and I blushed but was luckily went unnoticed by Silver. He led me to my mansion and rang the doorbell. My Mom and Dad ran out of the mansion and hugged me saying "What happened to you?". I said I was saved by a boy named Silver. "Young man what can I do to help or reward you?" My Dad asked. "Its OK mr. Phase, I don't want anything" He said and gave me a picture of him, "Remember me Anabel". That's the last thing he said before he walked outside until he is out of sight._

 _FLASHBACK BACK TO ARCEUS POV_

"After that I never saw him again" she cried.

"No need to worry my child, Silver is alive but taken a new personality, he is attending the Master cup so if you want to meet him, go to the Dios Ocean and you will find the island" I said and gave her a map.

"Thank you, thank you, Arceus, this mean so much to me!" she cried with joy.

"But do you love Silver?" I asked.

"Of course, I tried to search for him but failed" she replied.

"Soon you will see him and give him snd you happiness" I said then teleported out of the room.

 _"I can see Silver again"_ she thought and pleasured herself.

* * *

 **DISTINY ISLAND OUTSIDE POKEMON CENTER-DIOS OCEAN SILVER POV**

"The tournament will start in two weeks Ash, lets do something" I said.

"I don't know, what will we do?" He asked himself.

Then the door opened showing all of Ash's former friends except Paul,Trip and Dawn.

"Where did you get those legendaries, tell me!" Max ordered.

"Why would I tell you huh?" Ash asked.

"JUST TELL ME!" Max shouted.

They all nodded and we just merely shrugged.

"Even when you release all your pokemon, We can beat you easily" I interrupted.

When a fight is gonna take place, Officer Jenny arrived in the scene. "No one use your pokemon for bribery young man" she said and continued "Their pokemon said they are not poached and one thing I know that pokemon never lies".

They just got saddened and walked away.

"I'm sorry for that Red and Silver but you have to come with me because Mr. Goodshow needs to talk to you two" she ordered and we nodded.

We arrived at what looks like the League's HQ and entered. We were met by many people carrying papers, packages and etc. We arrived at Mr. Goodshows office where a small but old man reading papers of stuff we never will know.

"Oh Ash, nice to see you" he said. "Who is this fine fellow" he asked.

"My name is Silver, Mr. Goodshow" I formally greeted.

"You look like a fine lad, my boy" he complimented and looked at Ash. "You know Ash, like I said you are one hard fellow to find, what are doing in these four fine years?" he asked.

"Training" Ash said simply. "Lady Arceus felt bad me so she allowed us to train and catch the legendaries" he whispered.

"So your the one responsible that made those legendaries disappear" he said surprised.

"No, I trained them so they are better and stronger, not to mention stealthier" Ash whispered again.

"Oh Ok, but next time tell me, I thought that an evil Team has captured all of those pokemon" he said. We simply nodded and talked about many things. When the night has arrived we headed our way to a fancy looking hotel called _Sacred Hotel._ We slept with ease but I could not help but wonder that someone close to me is gonna visit me tomorrow.

* * *

 **NEXT DAY SILVER POV**

I was walking out of the room and head for breakfast leaving Ash, I wore my aura guardian hat and it is really comfortable. I used the elevator and exited out of the hotel, I found a fine looking cafe and ordered hot chocolate. I was eating peacefully and wondered that there is something familiar has arrived.

 ***SCENE CHANGE* ANABEL POV**

I was looking around the place with wide eyes, the island is beautiful. All frontier brains are invited in the event, I arrived by riding Scott's helicopter. There were people around the place including tourists,trainers and heck even coordinators and breeders. I was hungry and decided to find a place to eat until I saw a cafe that caught my attention, Its not beauty of the cafe that caught my attention but the man that's in it. He has a hat but some of his hair is poking out, Some of strands looked white and some were black. Then he removed his hat and placed it beside him and that's my major clue, He has uncombed hair with white and black hair mixed and his void black eyes are sharper than a blade. I entered the cafe stealthily to surprise him.

 ***SCENE CHANGE* SILVER POV**

I was drinking my hot chocolate reading the newspaper until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Is your name Silver?" a girl asked.

"Yes wh-" I turned around to find a familiar figure standing there with her hands in her hips then something unexpected happened, she jumped on me then gave me a peck in my lips. I was confused at first but I realized that she is Anabel, the girl I saved back when I was six. "A-Anabel is that you?" I asked.

"Of course silly, I came here to thank you for saving me when I was little" she said.

"OK but do you have to go through this trouble to find me?" I asked.

"Anything I can do just to find you" she assured me then kissed me passionately, I quickly returned the kiss and looked at her beautiful Lilac eyes, I didn't care that we earned some weird glances from the people inside, I felt heaven come to me.

"Maybe this is not the best place to catch up on each other" I said smiling.

"Yeah, I found a park on the way here" she replied.

We walked our way to the park and sat down, she said that she missed me and even thought that I was dead but wouldn't give up, After she told her story, it was my turn, I told everything that happened to me and Ash but I didn't tell that I have a legendary arsenal in bag and my past.

"Why would Ash's friend do that to him!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Calm down Anabel, you don't have to be angry, I am sure that Ash is gonna get his revenge" I assured her making her calm down.

"So you are an aura guardian" she teased.

"Its quite obvious, You can sense my aura and I have an aura guardian hat" he replied.

"I know we just met each for few hours now but I have something to say to you" she said nervously.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Its just... I love you!" she exclaimed then kissed me passionately.

I was surprised, no more than surprised, she confessed to me that she loved me and I barely knew her but I felt its the right decision so I kissed back and replied.

"I love you too"

* * *

 **I like Anabel so you can't do anything about it so its AnabelxOC(Silver).**

 **Mew: Its your longest chapter yet**

 **Elvin: I know and I only did it in an hour**

 **Mew: Hehe, maybe next time its Ash's turn for love**

 **Elvin: Yes next chapter**

 **Mew: There is something you forgot actually**

 **Elvin: Whats that?**

 **Mew: I ran out of cookies, Can you bake more?**

 **Elvin: *sweatdropped* sure *sigh***

 **Mew: I think that's it**

 **Elvin: GBYE**

 **Mew: GBYE**


	4. Chapter 4 Death is on his merry way

**Wow, in three chapters 1000 views, thank you!**

 **Mew: Do you really mean it? You even not said your introduction**

 **Elvin: Oops, I forgot, I got carried away.**

 **Mew: Wheres my daily batch of cookies actually**

 **Elvin: That's the only thing you can think of**

 **Mew: No, That's my snack when I read your stories**

 **Elvin: Good point but for no furtherado, ON WITH THE FIC**

 **Mew: Elvin doesn't own us if he did, Ash lives in a mansion**

Key:

Pokemon attack: **Dragon tail**

Speech: "what?"

Telepathy: " _happened "_

Thought: " _today"  
_

* * *

 **LAST TIME  
**

We walked our way to the park and sat down, she said that she missed me and even thought that I was dead but wouldn't give up, After she told her story, it was my turn, I told everything that happened to me and Ash but I didn't tell that I have a legendary arsenal in bag and my past.

"Why would Ash's friend do that to him!" she exclaimed in anger.

"Calm down Anabel, you don't have to be angry, I am sure that Ash is gonna get his revenge" I assured her making her calm down.

"So you are an aura guardian" she teased.

"Its quite obvious, You can sense my aura and I have an aura guardian hat" he replied.

"I know we just met each for few hours now but I have something to say to you" she said nervously.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"Its just... I love you!" she exclaimed then kissed me passionately.

I was surprised, no more than surprised, she confessed to me that she loved me and I barely knew her but I felt its the right decision so I kissed back and replied.

"I love you too"

* * *

 **DESTINY ISLAND-DIOS OCEAN SILVER ISLAND  
**  
"Really?" a lilac haired beauty asked.

"Really, Anabel" A man in his twenties assured her.

"Oh thanks Silver! You don't know how much this means to me!" Anabel exclaimed.

"I know" Silver replied smiling.

"Oh hey Anabel, Silver, so known each other" a nineteen year old teen smirked.

"You really know how to ruin the moment Ash" I said calmly.

"Come on Silver, Mr. Goodshow made us go to a meeting and you left me asleep while you ate!" Ash exclaimed at the end.

"Your asleep" I replied. "OK, Anabel, we have to go" I said.

"Its OK, I'm quite hungry, I'm finding breakfast" She said. "Oh Ash, Kick those betrayers Ass" She continued.

I stood and head to Ash. "So you told her" he whispered.

"Yes, I read her mind and have no malice" I whispered back.

"You two an item now? How did you meet each other?" he asked curiously.

I told him the story and just nodded.

"Oh I understand but I sense Arceus is behind this" he said.

"I should thank her but I think there is a spy here" I whispered and looked at a man reading a newspaper.

"Lets get him" Ash said with a smirk.

* * *

 **?-DESTINY ISLAND ASH POV**

 **(WARNING: Torture and Suspense, You have been warned!)**

"Who are you!" a man said while his arms is tied and his eyes are blind folded.

"Team Element, your so predictable, now get straight to the point, tell me everything you know" Silver said with venom.

"OK! OK! Our leader is Gold but I'm not telling you more!" He retaliated.

"Well then, Pikachu use **Thunder max power** " Ash said. "Pika Pikachu (With pleasure)" Pikachu said and zapped the man, the man screamed in pain. "Now tell us" Silver said.

"Over my dead body!" the man shouted.

"Pikachu, use **Thunder max power** again" Ash ordered. "Pika pi pikachu (Just tell us!)" Pikachu shouted then again zapped the man, making the man scream again. "Lets start things easy, What's your name" Silver interrogated.

"Kander Landser" Kander replied.

"Well Kander, you have a family?" I asked.

"Yes, please let me go!" Kander shouted.

"Well bad news but your a disgrace to your family, joining Team Element for selfish reasons" I replied hastily. "Tell us everything you know about Team Element" Silver continued.

"NEVER!" Kander shouted.

"Pikachu **Thunder max power** " Ash ordered. Pikachu didn't say anything but just zapped the man.

"OK! I'll tell you!" Kander shouted and said everything to Silver and me.

"Is that all?" Silver asked. The man nodded and shouted "Just let me go!".

"Your a witness, **Pikachu fusion bolt max power** , burn this man to oblivion" I ordered. Pikachu smiled and zapped the man, we heard "NOOOOO!" then he fell limp signifying he's dead.

"Well that was interesting" Silver mused.

"Yeah, lets get that body and bring it Charizard to burn the evidence" Ash replied darkly.

"Come on we have a meeting to attend to" Silver continued.

 **(WARNING END: Elvin: That was my most suspense scene. Mew: I don't know but that scared me, now I need a new batch of cookies. Elvin: *Sigh*)  
**

* * *

 **HALL OF ORIGINS-? ARCEUS POV**

I have been watching the torture scene and cringed at how both of the boys killed the man. "That man deserved it but I couldn't help but think they overdone it" she said to herself. "Mewtwo, please come here" she ordered then Mewtwo appeared in a flash of light. "What do you need Milady Arceus?" Mewtwo asked.

"Do you know how to get Ash to his former self?" I asked.

"You asked me that question for a couple times now Milady" Mewtwo said and continued "I don't know Milady but I know if he got human love maybe that way he will come back".

"It is actually harder than you think" I replied and replayed the scene. Mewtwo surprised was an understatement but just nodded. "Now I understand this, How can I help Milady?" he asked.

"I need you to watch over Ash, for now" I ordered. He nodded and left.

"I love you Ash but it seems wrong so I am giving you love by giving the girls a chance" she murttered to herself. She set her attention to a blonde wearing headphones and an also blonde girl with a pink fedora.

* * *

 **DESTINY ISLAND PRIVATE MEETING ROOM-DIOS OCEAN SILVER POV**

We were outside of the meeting room and I can sense Ash tension getting higher.

"Don't get scared, here have these contact lens and cover your z's" I recommended him.

He nodded and just pick one lens and put it over his auburn eyes and got some makeup and covered his z's. He have red-orange eyes and have no z's but his hair is still the same but longer. He slid his hood up. I followed and slid my hood up and entered the room. Everyone in the room eyed us but we shrugged it off and found our seats.

"Hey you!" A familiar boy shouted.

"This pathetic kid again?" Ash asked unimpressed.

"Hey don't call me pathetic!" He shouted.

"Shut up, Max we are at a meeting!" Paul shouted.

That made Max shut up and Paul glared at us but we merely shrugged it off. We saw all important competitors like Champions, Frontier Brains, Gym leaders and etc. The moment Cynthia walked in, I saw Ash blush which is rarer than finding ten megastones in the same place. I telepathically spoke to Ash " _Show Paul your power while I show my power to May for calling me monster later "_, he nodded and then we listened to the meeting.

The meeting took longer than expected but when the meeting is ending and Ash is gonna stand up and challenge Paul, Paul beat him to it.

"Mr. Goodshow, to end this meeting, we should end it with a battle" He formally said.

The others agreed and so is Mr Goodshow, "Very well then, choose your challenger".

"I pick that hooded guy" He chose Ash and made his worst mistake in his life.

"Well, I want it to be a double battle so I pick May, the famous coordinator" I intervened and pointed at May which earned some few gasps and whispers.

"We have a battlefield just outside that door" Mr Goodshow pointed.

"Lets go Red" I said.

* * *

 **DESTINY ISLAND-DIOS OCEAN ASH POV**

We all stood outside, in the other side is me and Silver while on the other is May and Paul.

"You know you can't win like last time Red and the other guy!" May shouted with arrogance.

"This will be quick" Paul said.

We ignored the insults and waited for the referee to start. "This will be a six on six match with three pokemon on each trainer, there will be substitutions, Ready, get set, GO! The referee exclaimed.

"Go Blaziken! show them your power!" May shouted.

"Destroy them! Electivire!" Paul ordered.

"Hmm interesting but I have to show you who I am now" Silver mused then he grabbed his cloak and threw it off and put on his aura guardian hat. "This is for calling me a monster, May, Show them how strong Time is! Go Dialga!" Silver continued.

Everyone was speechless while others gasped. The Champions gulped while the others fainted from the existence of the legendary, Silver smirked.

"Silver" May growled.

"Light up this world with your power! Go Zekrom!" I shouted.

The people watching shook in fear along with Mr. Goodshow, We looked at the other side where our opponents are shaking uncontrollably, Paul's group gulped and almost fainted.

"Since no ones ordering, Dialga use **W** **ave of time combo** " Silver ordered, Dialga shot out a thunder wave with roar of time specifically for May's Blaziken while paralyzing Electivire. Blaziken fainted and May sent out a her Glaceon.

"Use **Fusion strike** **Combo** on Paul's Eletivire" I said unimpressed.

"I hate you!" May shouted.

"I don't give a f***" Silver shouted back.

Paul returned Electivire which is stuck to a wall and released Frolass. We returned our pokemon and we released a houndoom and Lucario **(A/N Elvin: This is Ash's Lucario and this is the same one he saved from Hunter J)**

 ***Scene Change* At the side Anabel/Greta**

"That Silver is a powerhouse, I don't even know who and how he got an invitation, maybe a he's a companion?" Greta asked.

"I know Silver, he's the one who saved me while I was little" Anabel replied.

"Oh but anyway, he's a hottie, I should take him out" Greta mused.

"Don't get any ideas Greta, I got to him first, if you did I will not hesitate to get Espeon" Anabel warned.

Greta gulped, "W-well d-did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Yes" Anabel sighed.

 **Cynthia and other Champions along with Mr. Goodshow**

"Why is Red so familiar but I haven't met him before?" Cynthia asked.

"Red is a special trainer but I won't go into details" Mr Goodshow replied.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Secret, but one clue, he have a Pikachu on his arsenal" He replied.

Cynthia just sighed and continue to watch.

"Hey Cynthia, your thinking about **him** don't you?" Lance interrupted.

"Yes, I just can't seem to get him off my mind" she replied.

"Well do it fast because you almost lost your title lady Cynthia" Wallace said out of nowhere.

"Those two are powerful! I can't wait to fight them!" Alder shouted.

We sweatdropped and just focused on the match.

 **Paul's group**

"This will not go well" Brock said.

"They will lose to Paul, Silver and Red just relies on their legendaries which means their scared while Paul and May have pokemon stronger than them" Misty laughed.

"I hope so because if not it will just be a wrong recipe to a wrong dish" Cilan hoped.

"Hahaha, Their such weaklings" Max laughed.

"Of course they will win, Paul and May are the strongest of our group, but Paul is stronger" Dawn dreamily said the last part.

 **Back to the battlefield Silver POV**

We heard everything Paul's group said even when we were the ones who's winning. Our pokemon got angered and Houndoom released **Shadow ball** while Lucario released an **aura sphere** which quickly ended the match in ten seconds.

"Wha-t happened?" The opposition stuttered.

"We defeated you, isn't it obvious, now next pokemon" I replied while returning my pokemon.

"They don't have common sense, Silver" Ash whispered while returning Lucario.

"Go! Snorlax!" May shouted desperately.

"Go Torterra!" Paul shouted angrily.

"Play later, fight now! Go Mew!" I shouted.

"Glow bright like the sun, Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

Mew flew around the battlefield and landed in front of me while Pikachu sparked its blue thunder making the sky turn black.

"Use **Sunny day**! Then **S** **olarbeam**!" Paul shouted.

"Torterra can't learn **Sunny Day**?" The referee asked.

Paul smirked but quickly turn into a frown when Torterra launched **Sunny Day** , The sky is still pure black.

"This is one of Pikachu's ablity, Pure Thunder which the sky will turn black and stay that way until end of match" Ash smirked. "Enough chit-chat, Pikachu use **Unholy Thunder Spear** " Ash continued.

I gasped and ordered "Mew, use **Holy Bolt Spear** ".

"Quick **Snorlax**! Use Hyper Beam!" May shouted in desperation.

"Use **Leafstorm**!" Paul ordered getting desperate aswell.

The attacks hit Pikachu and Mew but bounce off like it was nothing. "WHAT!" They shouted in unison.

"Fire" We ordered in unison as well. The attacks merged making a mixture of white and black lightning plowing into the field like a spear piercing into a body. When the move was hit a giant shockwave shook the whole island and can be felt at the mainland, momentarily turning off all electric using gadgets like pokedex and computers. A flash was seen then gone, a large crater which is 3 meter high can be seen with two almost annihilated bodies in the ground, twitching.

"Hmm, That is what we expect on a quarter power combo like that" I broke the silence.

"Th-that is only q-quarter power?" May trembled.

"Less than quarter" Ash said.

"If that is max power, how strong is it?" Paul asked.

"We can destroy this ocean if we wanted to" I replied. "So be a good boy and we'll not do it" I continued.

Everyone shook in fear of the power represented and never dare to go to the bad side of this people.

"Mr. Goodshow? Are this two hostile?" The referee asked.

"No, they only wanted revenge so this two are still in" he replied.

"Revenge?! We did not do anything wrong?!" Paul and the others exclaimed.

"Fools, did you not remember the time you almost killed me and Silver" Ash interrupted.

"Wh-" They were cut off when Ash removed his cloak, contact lens and his makeup on his z's.

"That loser has returned" He continued.

"We thought you are dead?" They asked.

"Dead? Ha, I should be thanking you, when you betrayed me I realized one thing." Ash said coldly and smirking.

"What's that?" They began to shake in fear.

"Instead me dragging you down, it actually the opposite, its you have been the ones that's dragging me down" he said coldly and continued "Like Misty and Iris, they always argue to me making my determination lower and shows that my actions are wrong which are actually the opposite while May and Dawn, I'm too busy teaching them the basics and comforting them while they lose instead of training my pokemon. If I use my old pokemon Trip and Paul have been running away from me in the first place, While Cilan, Brock and Max are just people who blames everything to you". Silver nodded and returned Mew while Pikachu climbed up my shoulder.

"Th-that's n-not true" Misty and Iris mumbled.

"Yeah I thought we are friends" The others said.

"Friends? Bad try to cover up your mistakes, we are not friends, we are enemies, the only one except my pokemon who sided with me is Silver, I vow every one of you dies in this island and if you try to escape, Arceus himself will take care of you" he spoke coldly.

"Please don't let us die!" They pleaded.

"Me the Chosen one chose you to die and Arceus agrees to it so no opposition in the legendaries" he replied.

"I will have some fun here after all" I said grinning while sheathing my blade.

"Now get out of my sight, you dirty bastards, have fun until you can because the curse has started" He said.

They just nodded sadly and left.

"That was actually good threatening" I said putting my blade back.

We looked at the crowd, with shock and fear. "Don't worry, we only done that to the ones who deserved it" He said.

They sighed in relief and started to leave the battlefield. We were about to go until something hugged us and fell to the ground.

"Hey Anabel" I smiled.

"You scared me, Silver, you are not like this" She worryingly said.

"Its okay, its just good to release all that anger you know" I replied.

"Just don't do it again in my watch" she said.

"OK" I chuckled.

 **ASH POV**

I was about to leave when I was hugged by seven unknown girls.

"Uhmm, who are you?" I asked dumbly then glanced at Silver which was standing up with Anabel hugging him.

"Need help?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, please" I said.

When I dusted myself off, I saw the girls who hugged me to death.

"Cynthia?" I asked. She slapped me in the face then jumped and kissed me, making myself back in the ground.

"This will be a long day" Silver spoke while sweatdropping.

* * *

 **HALL OF ORIGINS-? ARCEUS POV**

"Its not actually my plan but it will do" I said to Mewtwo.

"Maybe it needs a better approach, Milady" Mewtwo replied.

"Maybe yes, maybe not, fate works in a strange way, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes Milady, I hope it turn out for the better" he replied.

* * *

 **SACRED HOTEL-DESTINY ISLAND ASH POV**

After a long walk of catching up with each other. We are at the lobby of our hotel with the girls.

"You all missed me, it is still very hard to believe?" I asked surprised.

They all nodded, "Not just miss" Hilda said in a seductive tone.

"Wow, You have seven girls that is in love with you" Silver joked. All of the girls gave Silver death glares but he looked unfazed.

"Come on Silver, Ash is gone for four years, you should understand" Anabel reasoned to Silver who just nodded.

"Anyway, how did you get so strong Ash?" Cynthia asked.

"I trained on the harshest environments along with Silver, sometimes we train our pokemon to fight the legendaries in the Hall of Origins" I replied, completely forgetting Silver's joke.

"You sound like you've been there a couple of times" Elesa said.

"Not just couple of times, we live there" Silver replied.

"What!" they shouted in surprise.

"Umm maybe this where we separate ways" Silver said sweatdropping.

"Maybe but tell us tomorrow!" They ordered.

"Sure thing, lets go Ash" Silver continued.

 **With the Girls**

"Why did you fell for that guy, Anabel?" Serena asked.

"Well, he helped me when I was little, but if you get to his good side, he is very attractive" She replied.

"He said he was an assassin, your not even scared?" Elesa asked.

"No, he is a retired assassin" Anabel said.

"He's aura is strange actually" Sabrina said in out of nowhere.

"What kind of strange?" Zoey asked getting interested.

"Well the first thing, His aura is a combination of dark and light and second thing he have large amounts of them, he can destroy Unova if he released all those aura" Sabrina replied.

"Wait, so he is an aura guardian?" Melody asked.

"Yes he is an aura guardian" Anabel interrupted.

"Hmm, this is getting interesting" Cynthia said.

"Yeah, first we were finding Ash then Arceus teleported us to her home then told us to come here to meet our long lost love, not like I'm complaining" Serena said.

"Lets just hope we can find out how we can share him except for Anabel" Cynthia said even when she is two years and a half older than Ash.

"I love Silver and that's that" Anabel assured. They laughed and continued to their hotel.

 **With Silver and Ash SILVER POV**

"Hmm, today was interesting" I started.

"No kidding but it was very tiring" He said.

"The tournament will be starting in a week" I replied.

"Lets train tomorrow at this cave we seen" he said yawning.

"Okay, goodnight" I yawned and released Mew.

"Goodnight" he replied and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Mew" I said.

" _Good night Silver, I love you"_ She said then fell asleep.

"Hehehe, I love you too" I said

* * *

 **DESTINY ISLAND-DIOS OCEAN ASH POV TIME SKIP ONE WEEK**

We are at the Master Cup stadium for the opening ceremony. There were five stadiums which is the first one being the largest. This is how will it go, there are 512 attendees, the first three battles will be three on three then the second two battles will be four on four while the last battles will be full team vs full team of six. The opening ceremony was boring, like **REALLY BORING**. We were forced to listen and we did.

After the ceremony, It was announced that Ash is battling Trip while Silver is battling Brock and so on. So this where we start.

"This is a three on three battle between Trip of Nuvema town and Red of Mt. Silver, Substitutions are allowed, Start!" **(A/N ELVIN: QUICK NOTE A: Ash or Silver while B: Opponent and C: Result and D: PA SYSTEM and E: Pokemon talk)**

A: "Go Bayleef!"

B: "Go Serperior!"

A: "Use **Vine whip** on the ground to raise you up then **sunny day** then **Solarbeam** max power"

B: "Counter with **Leaf** **storm** "

A: "Dodge then continue"

C: **Leaf storm** was evaded then **Sunny Day** was in effect making **Solarbeam** charge and then fired making Serperior faint.

A: "Is this all you can do? return Bayleef, Go Latias!"

D: "Red Satoshi have a Latias? This going to be interesting folks!"

B: "Lampent Go! Crush this bug!"

E: Latias: ("Dare he call me a bug!")

A: "Latias use **Mist ball** "

B: "Dodge then Use **Shadow ball** "

C: **Mist Ball** dodged while **Shadow Ball** hit its mark, Latias few bruises.

A: " **Dragon Pulse** then **Homing Mist ball**

B: "Use **Hex** to **Inferno** quick!"

C: **Dragon Pulse** hit through **Hex** and hit Lampent while **Mist Ball** also hit the target making it faint.

E: Latias: ("That's for calling me a bug")

D: "That was a quick battle folks"

B: "ARGHHH, Go! Tranquill!"

A: "Go! Charizard!"

B: "Use **Sky Attack**!"

A: "Parry with **Dragon Claw** then **Flare Blitz** "

C: The attacks parried then Charizard proceeded with **Flare Blitz** which made Tranquill pant heavily.

B: _"This is useless, if I lose I die but If I kill him I won't"_ "Use **Aerial Ace** on Ash!"

A: " **Flamethrower** "

C: Tranquill have a look of sorry but proceeded, **Aerial Ace** is speeding up to Ash making others gasp and faint but **Flamethrower** hit Tranquill making it faint but the **Flamethrower** did not end there but proceeded until it hit Trip, killing him effectively.

"I cannot believe it folks, Trip attempted to kill Red but failed and got killed himself by Flamethrower, this is accidental so Red is still in the league" The PA system announced. The stadium was quiet and Ash was expecting to be boo'ed but nothing happened. Silver came up at the back of me and said,

"The curse has began"

* * *

 **Is that a good start at the tournament? Tell me in the reviews, and pm. Actually please tell me all about beta readers because I seem not to understand but if you want to be my beta reader, tell me how to, thanks.**

 **Mew: I was cute**

 **Elvin: Yes you are cute**

 **Mew: *blushes* thanks**

 **Elvin: This is where we need to leave it right?**

 **Mew: Yes, HOPE YOU ENJOY, GBYE**

 **Elvin: GBYE**


	5. Chapter 5 Champions Fall

**Chapter 5 of the betayed one will start in 3, 2, 1.**

 **Mew: Snacks, check, soda, check, Sofa which is very comfortable, check, we are ready Elvin**

 **Elvin: Ok and also one reminder, I am accepting beta-readers and some fanart.**

 **Mew: Hmm, but there is some things you don't know like how to include them and some other stuff**

 **Elvin: *sighs*Lets just go on with the story so for no Furtherado ON WITH THE FIC (A/N QUICK NOTE: The battle between Silver and Ash vs Paul and May is on a private island so no one knew they have legendaries)**

 **Mew: Elvin Don't own pokemon but he owns the pokedex entry after this**

 **Pokedex Entry Move:**

 **1\. Unholy Thunder Spear**

 **Type: Electric and Dark**

 **Power: unknown**

 **Summary: A One hit KO move that if you got hit by the move, you turn into an either shadow pokemon or human. The power is overwhelming if used on max power and is not recommended for use because if used on highest point of power, it can obliterate a whole region and if partnered with this counterpart, It can take out everything in a million square mile radius.**

 **2\. Holy Bolt Spear**

 **Type: Electric and Fairy**

 **Power: unknown**

 **Summary: A One hit KO move which rivals it's counterpart which is Unholy Thunder Spear, Instead if being hit, it purifies a shadow but still very dangerous considering it can also obliterate a region on max power** **and if partnered with this counterpart, It can take out everything in a million square mile radius** **.**

 **Key:**

Pokemon attack: **Dragon tail**

Speech: "what?"

Telepathy: " _happened "_

Thought: " _today"_

* * *

 **LAST TIME**

"I cannot believe it folks, Trip attempted to kill Red but failed and got killed himself by Flamethrower, this is accidental so Red is still in the league" The PA system announced. The stadium was quiet and Ash was expecting to be boo'ed but nothing happened. Silver came up at the back of me and said,

"The curse has began"

* * *

 **DESTINY ISLAND ROCK STADIUM-DIOS OCEAN SILVER POV**

"This will be a three on three match between Silver of Mt. Silver **(A/N Elvin: Just go with it)** and Brock of Pewter City, Substitutions are allowed and no time limit, Start!" The referee shouted. **(A/N ELVIN: QUICK NOTE A: Ash or Silver while B: Opponent and C: Result and D: PA SYSTEM and E: Pokemon talk)**

A: "Go Scizor!"

B: "Steelix, crush this punk!"

A: "Use **Hyper Beam** then **Extreme speed** to get away!"

B: "Use **Dig** to dodge!"

C: Steelix dug his way underground making **Hyper beam** miss while Scizor expanded his range form Steelix using **Extreme speed**.

A: "Sense your opponent then when he emerged use **X-Scissor** then **Iron head** "

B: "Now! Use **Stone Edge** "

C: Steelix got out of the ground and used **Stone edge** but attacks parried but **Iron** **head** initiated andhits its mark Steelix's head making it stumble.

A: "Finish with **Hyper** **beam** "

C: Before Brock could react, Scizor charged a **Hyper beam** and fired point blank range making Steelix faint.

D: "That was an impressive match everyone! This Scizor doesn't even need rest after using **Hyper beam** two times in a row!"

A: "Scizor return, Go Houndoom!"

B: "Go Graveler! Use **Rollout**!"

A: "Stop it with **Rock smash** then **Crunch** "

C: **Rollout** was stopped by Houndoom using **Rock Smash** and **Crunch** was initiated dealing heavy damage to Graveler due to experience.

B: " **Earthquake**!"

A: "Endure it then Finish it with **Shadow ball** "

C: Graveler jumped and started an **Earthquake** whichhit Houndoom but shockingly looked unfazed then Houndoom fired a **Shadow ball** on Graveler which exploded and you can see it just on a wall.

A: "Pathetic, return Houndoom, Go Absol!"

B: "Return! Toxicroak! Sow this Monster"

A: "Show them your true power of darkness, Mega Evolve!"

C: Absol Mega evolved to Mega Absol making it more stronger and cooler. **(A/N Elvin: For me)**

B: " **Poison jab** , show this monster who he is fighting!"

A: "*bored* **Unearthly realm** "

C: Toxicroak flinched when he saw a portal come out of nowhere and black chains immediately came out and grabbed him then dragged him inside. After two minutes of silence the portal opened showing a pale and fainted Toxicroak.

E: Toxicroak mumbled: "I regretted everything I done"

D: "That was a quick match between this poor Toxicroak and this mysterious Absol, Things are getting interesting now!"

"It already had" I whispered and headed to the tunnel ignoring the cheers while returning Absol.

When I got out of the stadium, Anabel jumped out of nowhere and hugged me happily, I gladly returned and saw a glance of Ash hanging out with his 'girlfriends' causing me to sweatdrop.

"What happened to them" I asked pointing to Ash.

"I don't know, I just waited for you here" Anabel replied. I kissed her and saw her blush crimson red looking away.

"Come on lets go maybe they need our help" I said.

"O-Ok" she stuttered. I chuckled and accidentally woken up Mew which is sleeping while the match is taking place with invisibility.

" _Where am I, Oh is it finished? How did it go?_ " Mew asked and yawned.

"You slept through all of that?" I asked surprised.

"Oh its your Mew!" Anabel said noticing and excited.

" _Yes, I have been keeping a pair of earplugs, just in case_ " Mew replied and yawned again. I sweatdropped and went to help Ash with his 'girl problems'.

* * *

 **DESTINY ISLAND-DIOS ISLAND ASH POV**

"Ladies, ladies, please calm down" I tried to reason but failed miserably. Ever since these girls found out where I am, Its always like this, always fighting over me, I don't know why they fell for me but I know one thing, IT STRESSING ME OUT.

"Hey Red, need help?" A voice asked behind me.

"Yes Silver, I need serious help!" I pleaded.

He chuckled, "Ok, Anabel can you stay here, I will be dealing with this" She nodded and sat at a nearby bench along with me.

"Break it up girls, no need to fight!" He yelled. They stopped fighting and glared with daggers, Silver looked unfazed and stepped forward which made the girls step back.

"Now, now, lets deal with this formally" He said with a tone of coldness, I glanced at Anabel and she looked amazed at how easily the seven girls stopped fighting. One of my pokeballs vibrated unexpectedly and released a dragon with red fur, She hugged me deeply and I looked at her gold pupils.

"Hi Latias, nice to see you again" I smiled. I saw her blush redder than her own feathers.

"M-me t-too Ash" She mumbled, "I just find that ball a little tight" she continued.

"Its OK, you can be out of your pokeball" I replied then she flew around happily and stopped at my side while snuggling me like no tomorrow. Anabel looked amazed at the legendary but found pretty normal considering she saw almost all of Silver's pokemon except for one, which will be a huge spoiler if the author says who. She glanced back at Silver fighting all the girl's pokemon with a Mew and his shiny Absol.

 **SILVER POV**

"Absol use **Dark pulse** , Mew use **Helping hand** and **Psychic** to help power the attack!" I ordered. There were three pokemon left standing against my monster of a Pokemon.

"Dodge, Garchomp! Use **Draco meteor**!" Cynthia ordered.

"Use **Discharge** , Emolga!" Elesa shouted.

"Alakazam use **Psychic** " Sabrina said calmly.

The Pokemon used their respective attacks and made a huge explosion in the middle of the clearing.

"One more time Absol, use **Unearthly realm** , Mew use **Darkness Overload** on Absol!" I quickly ordered.

Before the opposition could react, a portal opened in the middle but with the help of **Darkness Overload** , it grew bigger and more chains came out, latching on the three Pokemon and dragged them inside but Garchomp managed to break the chains restricting him. After two minutes the portal opened showing a pale and fainted Emolga and Alakazam. Elesa and Sabrina sadly returned their Pokemon and sat at the benches.

"Great Garchomp!, use **Dragon pulse**!" Cynthia shouted, getting desperate.

"Lets end this, Mew use **Holy bolt spear**! Absol use **Darkness Overload** on Mew!" I ordered.

The attacks met in the center not moving an inch but due to **Darkness Overload** , it obliterated the **Dragon pulse** and headed straight to Garchomp which have no time to dodge and fainted him.

"Finally!" I sighed in relief.

"Your lucky!" The girls shouted.

"As if! I am holding back! I don't want to destroy this island!" I shouted back which made them quiet to the relief of me. "Now, you will share Ash, No interrupting, OK?" I continued, they nodded and head for the Pokemon center and saying goodbye to Ash.

I sighed and walked to Ash and Anabel.

"That was a pretty good battle but I know you will win" She complemented. I blushed and quickly shook it away, I can sense that Mew is laughing her butt off in the background.

"Thank you Silver, I need to rest" said Ash.

"Yea me too, Its lunch" I replied.

"Lets go, I found a decent restaurant on the way here" Anabel said.

* * *

 **?-? ?**

"Is everything ready?" A man said.

"Yes lord Gold and we are ready for Phase 2" A grunt said.

"Good, We will restart civilization and we are the new rulers!" Gold said proudly.

"Yes Lord Gold, Can we start Phase 3?" The grunt said.

"Of course, Tell Hydro to start" Gold replied.

 ***Somewhere***

"Hello Zenith"

"Welcome back"

"Can I use you in this tournament? if you wanted to"

"Of course, you have helped me for far too long and this is the least I can do, but please use me when its actually a challenge"

"I just fed and took care of you Zenith, nothing more"

"But there are many things you did just to satisfy me"

"You have a point, OK Zenith, You need to rest"

"I just wish my Sister, forgives me, being a counterpart is not easy, especially if you are accused of being evil"

"I know your not evil Zenith, You have goodness, while me, I'm just a child who is a pawn in a game"

"No your not, your a child with powers higher than anyone in this low life world and kindness that no one posses, that is why I chose to follow you"

"Is that all?"

"No there are more but if I list it all, It may take the whole evening"

"Hehe, OK, rest now Zenith, we have a big day tomorrow"

"Thank you"

* * *

 **DESTINY ISLAND-DIOS OCEAN ASH POV**

I am in a clearing where no one knows except Silver. I hide here to train or simply run away from the girls. I sometimes eavesdrop on their conversations and I get alot of ' _Maybe I will be his first_ ' or ' _I want him to be mine_ '. I never thought that this will happen, Its a blessing yet a curse, just like Silver's curse on my so called 'friends'. So here I am, training until the sun sets but that is not the case, I will be battling Alder in five hours, I heard that he is sometimes cocky but proves the point that he is strong, I am confident that I will win but I don't rush into conclusions, I also remember what the news said last night.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"So Silver, what do we do?" I asked in our room._

 _"Well watch TV? maybe something is on" he replied while thinking._

 _" Silver, Can you give me the mustard?"_ _Mew asked._

 _"Here" Silver gave the mustard to Mew._

 _" Mustard is the best!" Mew telepathically shouted._

 _"Pika pika pikachu pi pika pi pikachu (Mustard? eww, Ketchup is better)" Pikachu overheard._

 _" Mustard is better!" Mew argued._

 _"Pika (Ketchup!)" Pikachu argued back._

 _It went on like that until the news broadscast channel opened._

 _"Gym leader of Pewter City, Brock Takeshi is killed in a tidal wave, He died in his private yacht because of capsizing, Meteorologists said that the storm is unexpected and is done artificially, maybe its Kyogre's powers that summoned this massive storm or is just a coincidence? Stay tune for more, next time Trip's death._

 _"That was interesting" Silver said turning off the TV._

 _"Indeed" Ash replied._

 _"Who are you battling?" Silver asked.  
_  
 _Ash looked at the schedule and couldn't help but grin, "I will be battling Alder"._

 _"I will be battling be battling Wallace" Silver said._

 _"Lets go rest, tomorrow Champions fall" Ash replied while grinning._

 _FLASHBACK END_

I snapped out of thought when Silver called out my name.

"Ash!" he shouted.

"Silver!" I shouted back.

"Ash, the match have been moved, its under 30 minutes" Silver said.

"What! Pidgeot lets go!" I ordered.

We arrived in under ten minutes, Silver walked into the stairway heading to the seats and wished me goodluck. I stayed at the locker room until they called my name, I head my way to my own challenger box and waited for the match to begin.

"This is a three on three battle between Alder, Champion of Unova and Red Satoshi of Mt. Silver, Substitutions are allowed and no time limit, begin!"

B: "Give up boy! You don't stand a chance!"

A: *No reply* "Go Infernape!"

B: "Stubborn, Go Volcarona!"

A: "Start with **Flamethrower** then **Agility** then follow it up with *whispers*"

B: "Dodge!"

C: Infernape began to turn red and released a gigantic **Flamethrower** from its mouth but Volcarona dodged it merely, suffering from small burns but still standing, Infernape used **Agility** and strangely stopped in front of Ash.

B: "This is too easy! Volcarona, **Hurricane**!"

C: The winds starting to blow faster until it turned into a large mass of wind but when the **Hurricane** reached Infernape, Infernape disappeared.

A: " **Double team** , Infernape **Flare blitz** "

C: Volcarona didn't have time to react and was hit on the side with a flaming blur and the result is quite obvious.

"Volcarona is down! Send your next pokemon!"

B: "What! umm, Go Druddigon!"

A: "Go, Venusaur!"

B: " **Dragon Claw**! Lets crush him!"

A: "Counter with **Seeds of Nature** then **Leaf storm** "

C: Druddigon claws began to turn purple and sped its way to Venusaur but Venusaur began throwing seeds all over the place making vines sprout out of nowhere and made a make up jungle, the vines began latching on Druddigon and began swiping the vines but its too overwhelming, then Venusaur launched a **Leaf storm** and it doubled the power due to **Seeds of Nature** , Druddigon was hit point blank but still standing.

B: "Use Earthquake!"

C: **Earthquake** was immediately initiated and hit Venusaur dealing some damage.

A: "Pathetic, Use **Sunny Day** then **Solarbeam** "

B: " **Dig**! Quick!"

A: "Use **Earthquake** "

C: Alder fell to Ash's trap and felt the consequences, The ground shook and stand still after a few seconds and out of the hole is a fainted Druddigon.

"Druddigon is down! Send your last Pokemon!"

B: "We will not lose! Go Braviary!"

A: "Either do I, Go Pikachu!"

C: The skies began to turn black and lightning began crackle due to Pikachu's ability of **Pure Thunder**.

B: "What is happening?"

A: " **Pure Thunder** ability, turns the sky black and stays that until end of match"

B: *growls* " **Aerial ace**!"

A: " **Thunder** "

C: The skies crackled again and the lightning struck Pikachu then Pikachu shouted its name in a deep voice until he launched the lightning power in him to Braviary which is closing on him using **Aerial ace** , resulting in point blank range, the results are obvious.

"Braviary is down! Pikachu and Ash are winners!"

The crowds began cheering for the amazing battle that has occured and began dispersing, leaving a kneeled down Alder and a retreating form of me. When I got out of the arena, I was hugged yet again by seven figures and two more figures chuckling.

"That shows Alder for not attending the meeting" Silver joked.

"Yea, maybe If he seen me with a Zekrom then he forfeits" I sarcastically replied.

"That was a great match!" Hilda chimed.

"So girls how are your matches" I asked.

"Well Melody lost along with Serena" Sabrina said in her new giddy attitude that the author forgot to tell. **(A/N Elvin: Not my fault)**

The PA system then boomed "Tomorrow, there will be a special Contest to spread the popularity of Coordinators, Join at the nearest Pokemon center!".

"I want to join to beat the cr** out of Dawn!" Zoey exclaimed then rushed to a pokemon center. We sweatdropped and followed her, We arrived and healed my pokemon but two of my pokeballs began vibrating and released a Silver furred Lucario and Eon dragon Latias.

"Hey Lucario and Latias" I greeted my shiny Lucario and Latias.

" _Master, you forgot to do your daily meditation_ " Lucario said bowing.

"Sorry, things have been happening so I didn't have time and DON'T CALL ME MASTER!" I shouted the last part, Lucario chuckled and replied " _Ok Master_ ", "I give up" I said.

"You didn't tell us you have a shiny Lucario?" Cynthia raised an eyebrow and the others except Silver nodded.

"You didn't ask" I replied.

"Well I will be heading to my match" Silver interrupted and kissed Anabel in the lips , making her blush and left for the stadium.

"He so dreamy" Anabel mumbled, I sweatdropped and head to watch Silver's match.

* * *

 **DESTINY ISLAND WATER STADIUM-DIOS OCEAN SILVER POV**

"This battle is between Silver Steel from Mt. Silver and Wallace the Hoenn Champion, Substitutions are allowed and no time limit, begin!"

A: "Bring disasters to the opposition, Go Absol!"

B: "Show beauty and elegance, Milotic!"

A: "Start with **Dark pulse** to **Curse of Destruction** "

B: "That don't sound good, Use **Attract** then **Hydro Pump** "

C: Absol started the match by using **Dark pulse** and succeeded hitting Milotic then Milotic winked at Absol, which made him fall in love but due to experience, he immediately broke out of trance and then his scythe in his head began to turn red and then the glow disappeared, Milotic used **Hydro Pump** and hit Absol in the stomach, making him stumble.

A: "Use **Unearthly realm** "

B: "I'm not falling for that, Milotic use **Dragon tail** "

C: A portal opened and black chains immediately came out chasing Milotic and successfully dragged her inside and closed, after a few minutes of silence, Milotic came out but with scratches and looked very pale then she fainted.

"Milotic can't continue, Trainers sent your next pokemon"

A: "Absol, return, Go Scizor!"

B: "Go Wailord!"

B: "Start with **Whirlpool**!"

A: " **Iron defense** "

C: The water around the arena began to swirl around until there is a giant whirlpool, making the middle spin along, Scizor used **Iron defense** making his defense higher.

A: " **Extreme speed** to **X scissor** "

B: " **Hydro pump**!"

C: **Extreme speed** easily dodged **Hydro pump** and came closer to Wailord and used **X scissor** , Wailord flew to another side of the arena making everybody gasp from the power represented.

A: "Finish it with **Night slash** then power it up by storing **Flash cannon** to your pincers"

C: Before Wallace can react, Scizor sped up to Wailord with glowing White and Black pincers and struck him then a huge explosion happened, then when the smoke dissipated, standing was a triumphant Scizor and a knocked-out Wailord.

"Wailord cannot continue, Trainers send your last pokemon"

B: "Go Ludicolo!"

C: By the moment he sent out Ludicolo, large red meteors formed around and fell towards Ludicolo and the results are too obvious.

B: "How?"

A: "Remember, **Curse of Destruction** "

B: "OK"

"That was a fun battle, Can't wait for rematch" I said shaking his shaking hands, he smiled and returned the gesture.

"Haha, that was a fun battle for me also, next time it won't be the same" Wallace replied.

"Yeah, bye" I said and left the stadium ignoring the cheering crowd. After minutes of finding a way through the media, I saw Anabel sitting in a bench waiting for me, I smiled and hurried to her.

"How was your match?" She asked.

"Great beautiful" I replied, making her blush.

"S-so we need to find Ash, maybe he-he needs our h-help again" She stuttered.

"OK" I smiled and followed her.

* * *

 **?-? ?**

"Start operation Raid Hydro" A man said in his radio.

"Copy that" He replied, grinning then he turned off his radio and walked at the end of the helicopter.

"Ahh, this will be fun, Pilot speed up, please?"

"Copy that sir" He replied and sped up the helicopter.

"Now we will see the strongest Pokemon Master!"

* * *

 **Well that was Chapter 5. Reviews, PM, Follow and Favorites are welcome! except for flames.**

 **Mew: Hmm, I ran out of cookies, Elvin?**

 **Elvin: *sighs* OK, Next chapter: Zenith,The Goddess of Darkness**

 **Mew: GBYE**

 **Elvin: HOPE YOU ENJOYED, GBYE**


	6. Chapter 6 The Finale or The Beginning?

**Hello guys, changed my username because it sounds like I'm more of a Minecraft fan rather than a Pokemon fan so I changed it and also if you thought I stopped this fic then your joking, I just ran out of ideas but I'm back to writing this and hopefully finish it in this chapter. Also sorry for late updates, the exams took my time for too long! #$% and please review :) Also this is the last chapter of the story but don't worry I'm working on the Sequel next week, I decided to end it in this chapter actually.**

 **Elvin: Hmm, so long.**

 **Mew: Stop reminiscing and start the story, my cookies are getting cold.**

 **Elvin: Sheesh, alright, enjoy reading this! so for no Furtherado! ON WITH THE FIC!**

 **Mew: Elvin don't own pokemon, if he did, will be really rich  
**

 **Key:**

Pokemon attack: **Dragon tail**

Speech: "what?"

Telepathy: " _happened "_

Thought: " _today"_

* * *

 **DESTINY ISLAND MAIN STADIUM-DIOS OCEAN ASH POV**

I stood in the middle of the huge crowd, the PA system said that to gather in the Main stadium, the strange thing is that Mr. Goodshow didn't know this along with the other champions. We are about to leave until all the doors closed and a helicopter flew in the middle of the stage, I took a defensive stance when I saw a big 'E' marked on the side. Silver was nowhere to be seen but I know he know this is happening.

"BOW DOWN TO TEAM ELEMENT, THE ONE WHO WILL PURIFY US AL-" The voice was replaced by a snapping sound of a neck, I saw in the corner of my eye that a mysterious figure exited the heli and grunted.

"Who dare to oppose us!" The man shouted, aggravated because the low life grunt didn't finish it.

"If you think you can just come here and take everything, your wrong, Richie, very very wrong" The PA boomed then the sound of a shot and glass shattering was heard throughout the gigantic stadium. I looked at the source and there was Silver, right in front of Richie. Once that I never thought that Ritchie will be joining the accursed team but unfortunately turned out to be true, our 'encounter' with him is very bad memorable experience.

 _FLASHBACK START_

 _I walk these dark hallways along with my partners, Pikachu and Silver. Silver is not afraid to kill anyone or anything so I don't want to go on his bad side, he currently is holding his blade, dripping with blood, not his blood however. We were tasked to destroy all intel that this building hold then retrieve the blood diamond, the rarest stone that corrupts any Pokemon. We heard a terrifying scream that rang through the dark halls then instantly the sound disappeared like air. We flinched until two corrupted Aggrons covered our way, they looked like they have been tortured and went through mental scarring, but they are already corrupted by the stone so they need to perish. Corrupted Pokemon, are different from Shadow Pokemon, they are dead loyal and have no state in mind, they have no emotions and lust destruction, sadly, they can never be cured._

 _"Pikachu, use **Thunder** , no mercy" I ordered, void of any emotion, I heard their cries of death, Pikachu never regretted anything that it done to them. A 'thump' was heard and we continued walking, past the bloody dead Pokemon. It went on like that for a few minutes until we arrived at the middle of the building. Blood splattered everywhere, limp bodies scattered like trash._

 _Blood dripped to my black hat, I wiped it away and stared at the man in dark blue yes, insanity and madness present in his eyes. The man laughed and Team Element Grunts arrived, these grunts are not normal however, they are living zombies, bodies and their eyes closed tight with stitches, their team symbol emblazoned on their skin and they only wore ragged clothes of any kind. They ran towards us, Silver slashed their unfortunate bodies and created a pool of blood that runs down like veins._

 _"Oh, Ash, you know since the last time we met, I know your just an ambitious son of a b**ch that don't know what life is, haha, I know I'm stronger than you but I carve more, much more" He removed his hood showing his features, he was 6'6 and has brown hair with dark blue eyes, a red stone stitched to his chest and has a very maniacal voice._

 _"Richie?" I gasped slightly, the fact that one of my friends turned into, well... this._

 _"This holy team invited me to join, and they promised me power, pure power that can rule this, untimely world. I am Hydro!" He evilly explained._

 _"Death awaits you" Silver said, nothing in his voice, no regret, no emotion, no anger, no nothing. He raised his double-edged blade and faster than sound, slashed his body but something countered, a machine that has blades instead of hands and stand on pointed feet. In the middle of its body was an abused Pikachu, corrupt and tortured. I know that Pikachu, the same Pikachu that we saved when we saved along with the other pokemon._

 _"How insane are you! Even your faithful partner! Turn him to this! A monster like you doesn't deserve to exist!" I stopped and looked at his eyes, full of hate and anger present then continued, "And I will personally ensure that"_

 _"Pikachu, free Sparky!" I ordered hastily, "I know! Its so beautiful right? I have grown strong, too strong for you!" He laughed evilly. Silver raised his blade and ran to Richie, He blocked it with a long blade that hides behind his back and slashed a big scar on Silver's body, Silver rose up and let Darkness heal him, he looked perfectly normal now. Richie got wide-eyed and slashed Silver multiple times, ending in the same effect. I focused my gaze on Sparky, he was standing inside a glass ball, full of scars and has a light yellow colored fur, he was standing like he was nothing, his eyes was just emotionless._

 _"Pikachu use **Iron Tail**!" Pikcahu ran up to the machine and his tail turned metal and began to slash the dead machine, it blocked every hit. "Now use **Thunder Pulse**!" A combination of **Thunder** and **Dark-pulse** erupted from Pikachu's small mouth and launched towards the unsuspecting machine and created smoke, it was not done however, it still stands unfazed and unscratched. I growled deeply and ordered, "Pikachu, **Zen Headbutt**! then **Mega Punch**!" It the machine dead on and suffered **Mega Punch**._

 _"Ash! Kill that Pokemon! We cannot do anything now!" Silver shouted, blocking Richie's onslaught of attacks. I knew we cannot anything now so I followed the most reasonable way, is to make Sparky's soul free out of its prison of a body._

 _It rose and fired sharp blades towards us, Pikachu and I dodged it with ease then I ordered again, "Use **Dig** then **Unholy Thunder Spear! MAX POWER** " Pikachu dug down and charged the very destructive attack, the machine can't do anything because of Zen Headbutt and it hit some of its valuable joints. After a few minutes, A large beam surging with dark power rose up from the ground and destroyed, no... Annihilated the whole machine and continued to rise until it fully destroyed the ceiling._

 _A huge crater was present, Pikachu was standing beside the dead Sparky, I got teary-eyed but held myself, the aftermath caused Silver and Richie's attention towards us._

 _"NO! YOU MOTH**F**KERS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Richie yelled on top of his lungs, hate and anger present in his hollow eyes._

 _"This is what you will have to endure if your like this, Richie" I said, back to my emotionless self._

 _"NO, I WON'T ACCEPT THIS" Then a black helicopter appeared out of nowhere and brought down a rope, "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He shouted then left._

 _I tried running after him but Silver stopped me, "Don't worry, he can't escape his fixed fate" He assured and it made me calm down until I saw Silver holding the stone, "So, mission complete"._

 _"Yes, Ash"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

I glanced again at the insane Richie with eyes promising death. I coolly walked to the battlefield and stood on Silver's side, Silver clutched on his pokeball, ready to fight and kill, I smirked lowly and clutched also on one of my pokeballs.

"2 on 1? That's unfair, but not for long! I brought a partner!" He laughed insanely.

"Stop laughing Hydro, its making my ears bleed!" A man exited the helicopter and also stood at the side of Richie. I know that voice, I lusted for that voice since I was still a kid, I fell down in pain, I never thought one of my best friends will do this also, It was Leaf. I was completely in love with her, but that bastar* Red have to steal her away from me, **(A/N Elvin: I have nothing against Red, I am just doing this for the sake of the story)** I sobbed and saw Leaf and Richie started grinning.

"Is she your friend?" Silver asked, I nodded. "Ash, don't let your emotions control you, control it, Arceus said, we need to kill whoever is in league with Team Element, remember" He reminded me, my iris turned blood red, and that's not because of crying. I stood up and made all my emotions distant, no love and regret present.

"Done crying, Ash?" She mocked, grinning like a mad demon.

"Yeah, pu**y, We're waiting here! but if you don't want to then we'll kill you first" He mocked also and released Happy(Butterfree).

"Oh come on! Venusaur, crush this fools!" Leaf released her starter Pokemon.

I looked up and smiled like a crazy person and ordered, "Pikachu, No mercy! To the Battlefield!".

"Glad your back to normal, Absol! May Darkness guide you!" He smiled with looks of want for death.

"Venusaur/Happy, **Vine Whip/Psychic**!" They ordered in sync.

"Dodge" We ordered then Silver went first, " **Dark pulse** " then I ordered, " **Mega Punch** ".

Our Pokemon dodged the attacks barely and hit successfully hit the opponents, but they looked unscratched. Before another attack was initiated, a huge explosion occurred and a huge flying ship accompanied by others came and started firing cannons to everything, the people screamed and tried to run away but grunts arrived and started mass murdering with assault rifles. We looked at horror and looked at the two, "Like the surprise?" Leaf questioned.

"Who could like this?!" I angrily shouted.

"Us of course" Richie replied.

"THIS CROSSED THE LINE!" Silver yelled in anger, not glad seeing innocent people getting killed. Silver only kills if it deserves it.

"May Darkness Power this Pokemon, The Goddess of Darkness, The Goddess of all Destruction, RISE NOW, ZENITH, THE DARK GOD POKEMON!" Silver chanted, anger and hate full in his voice.

The other two didn't seem to believe him and shouted, "Gave a speech for your pokemon? How sweet" Leaf mocked then after the Masterball was thrown, a bright white light exited the ball and it released a monster so strong that the temperature dropped under zero degrees and the sun just vanished completely. The presence of the Pokemon alerted all of the grunts and paled at what they saw, just like the other two was.

"I-I th-thought i-it was just a myth" Richie muttered. Zenith was has the same body structure of Arceus but more terrifying, It has a dark blue colored fur and has white and black iris, scale like blades surround its body that have green substances dripping from it, its tail separated to three with pointed like sword ends, it short words, its the parallel of Arceus.

"Zenith, can you do me a favor and take care of these guys for me and Ash, we got something to take care of" Silver looked at the ship flying in skies, carelessly firing all their weapons. Zenith nodded her head and replied, " _Everything for you_ " and took a battle stance. He blushed a shade of red then we focused on the large ship.

I called Charizard and we rode on it and flew to the menacing flying ship. We dodged and flew through hundreds of obstacles, ranging from hostile pokemon to very huge cannonballs. We arrived at a large window and flew through it, I immediately returned Charizard to use later and fell down to the ground. I evaded a shot from the head and shot the grunt with a Colt 11, repeatedly. Silver flipped and slashed the enemy into two halves. We were met by more soldiers preparing for battle, they released their pokemon, like Aggrons and Sableyes.

"Go Pikachu/Mew! Use **Electro ball/Psychic**!" We ordered and plowed through dozens of grunts. They got more agitated and shot our pokemon but our pokemon's skin is tougher than steel and just bounced off it. Silver raised a pistol and repeatedly shot the grunts in the heads, due to amazing accuracy. I ran to a grunt holding an assault rifle and kicked him in the crotch and grabbed the gun and shot him. We plowed through many, using guns and pokemon until we were at the bridge, we panted and we were full of bullet holes but healed by Mew.

"So you made it" The man in a gold suit said, making Silver flinch.

"What's the problem?" I asked him, concern present in my eyes.

"Brother?" He asked with wide-eyes, knowing the voice too well.

"I know, its been a long time since we met but I know your here, umm, you two here to stop my plan, that's like every movies we watched right?" He asked, still facing the burning city.

"I don't care what will happen, I just want to kill you here, right here!" Silver yelled, with all his might.

"Calm down" I repeated to him, and it worked.

"You have grown naive, I know that, what a disgrace to the family business" He mocked.

"You have no right to judge people!" I shouted at him.

"I HAVE ALL RIGHTS BECAUSE I'M KING!"He shouted angrily, then raised his hand. More soldiers came with hostages in their grasp. I analyzed closer and their were my girls along with Anabel and other people.

"Let them go!" I shouted, Silver was quiet but when he saw that Anabel was tied up. His hands began to pulse Dark energy, the reaction also turned my own Light energy which were gifts from the two gods themselves.

"Oh, I seemed to made you angry, how about if I did this" He raised his hand again, then we heard bullet shots and for us time slowed down. I heard my heartbeat, I felt my world shatter then I felt another emotion, rage. I roared in anger and in the speed of light, ran to the man but was countered by another.

"Good work, German and Titanium" He commended his top commanders, the ones who countered my attacks. I glanced to Silver, which was just kneeling in despair, I was gonna call out for him until everything turned dark, nothing can be seen. I tried using **aura sight** but was unsuccessful. I thought I was blind until I heard another roar, which was so powerful that it blasted me almost off the ship. I climbed up and was met by a sword attack from German, which I blocked using my knife.

I glanced at my partners, Pikachu along our other pokemon was fighting outside. Silver's iris were cold menacing white and his hair has black streaks of strands on his white colored hair. I focused again at the problem at hand and raised my knife, then ran up to German. He just smirked and flipped backwards, then slash me but I countered it. I stabbed him in shoulder then shot him in the crotch. He screamed but was healed by the man in the Gold suit's aura. I raged and slashed him multiple times but ended in the same effect. After a few minutes of fighting, I came up with an idea, I stabbed him in the stomach and kicked him in the head, he stumbled backwards and was about to get healed when I charged up a strong **aura sphere** and crossed the healing beam, which resulted in an explosion, German was launched forward and off the ship.

 **SILVER POV**

I was so enraged when they shot my only lover. I never known her for too long but I planned for it, after the mess I was going to have a normal with her but my untimely curse followed me and struck me like daggers. Ash was fighting German, a good friend when I was a kid but now I don't have to worry about that, I was fighting Titanium, my another brother. I ran to him holding the double sided bladed and slashed him multiple times, he dodged them with ease.

"Silver, your starting to go slower" He mocked. I shot him which hit but was annoyingly healed by Gold, the self proclaimed king of this world.

I raged again with my Dark powers and began slashing him faster than the eye can see, but amazingly but very annoyingly he dodged all of them with ease. I cracked by knuckles, signifying I was just warming up. I glanced again at Titanium and he was not panting or even bruised, but he was grinning. I charged my powers and shot him some pretty huge **Dark pulses** , he dodged them again but I had another plan. I sped my way to him and slashed him in the body a few times and flipped until I was on the back of him then I whispered,

"Sweet dreams, brother" I placed my blade on his neck and slit it, drawing blood on the floor.

"You monstrosities don't deserve to live! You are archenemies of Team Element from now on! Guards, seize them!" Gold ordered.

I charged up dark power and released it, launching all the grunts back to the floor, Ash raised his assault rifle and shot them with no mercy present.

"We will see each other again, and when we will! You will suffer!" He began laughing evilly and jumped off the ship, landing on a strange looking Latios and flew off to places unknown. We sighed until parts of the ship exploded, we panicked and returned all our pokemon and rode on Charizard, going back to the burning island. The gigantic ship landed on the farthest part of the ocean, resulting in a shockwave. We landed in the Main stadium where Leaf and Richie along with other grunts were kneeling, a huge pokemon behind them.

"Hmm, good job Zenith" I commended Zenith and returned her to the pokeball until the officials arrived.

"I think you have made this situation under control?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes and may I request this two, be in our custody" I pointed at Leaf and Richie, Ash nodded.

"Well these grunts are enough to get evidence so why not?" She replied then ordered her police force to arrest the grunts. When the stadium was completely empty, we looked at the two kneeling down.

"Richie, your fate has been fixed, its death" Ash raised his gun and shot him in the head. He fell down with a 'thud' with blood leaking out of his brain.

"Now Leaf, your fate is still not decided" Ash said, I watched in amusement.

"I'm really sorry Ash! I'm so sorry! I never even wanted this, I swear! My love for Red has grown so strong that I wanted to impress him with joining this organization, to become stronger! bu-" She stopped.

"But what?" Ash asked in confusion.

"But he loved someone else, I tried impressing him more but it failed when he knew that I was joining an evil organization, I wanted to just leave but its so hard. All my hardwork will be gone if I leave so I have no choice, and that's when I started thinking about 'you'" She bowed her head down in despair. He gasped slightly and looked at me to read her mind which I followed, it was true.

"Your forgiven but your gonna need to be under our watch at all times, OK?" He sighed.

"YES!" She shouted and hugged him tightly, I just smiled until I heard another sound, it was strange, so when I looked behind. I saw the whole leagues force with rifles high pointing at us.

"What is the meaning of this!" I shouted but no one answered, it drawed the attention of the two, I was gonna asked again when Mr. Goodshow showed up in the middle.

"You two are under arrest for war crimes!" He shouted, something in his voice that he is waiting for this moment in weeks.

"What but we save a whole ***king city!" I shouted back.

"Is that so? Maybe you lured them in here!" He shouted back to me.

I was so enraged that I was going to kill the old man but something held me, I knew Anabel wouldn't want that. I sadly glanced at Ash and Leaf and nodded, they sighed and turned ourselves in.

* * *

 **Well I'm really sorry that its not good, and its quite short, the reason is that I haven't written something in a while and I was warming up again and also if you don't know this is the last chapter but don't worry I planned on making a sequel and a rewrite the whole thing. Also please REVIEW, I am getting bored of few reviews so please review or I have to copy the others. And for the ones worrying because of the betrayers, don't worry I have something planned for them, hehe.**

 **Mew: Well the story is not that bad.**

 **Elvin: Are you kidding, its bad, its short but I know I can make it better in the sequel**

 **Mew: Well that's the spirit, (I fell in love with)**

 **Elvin: I think I can end it here so I hope you enjoyed this short betrayal story, GBYE**

Mew: GBYE


End file.
